This invention relates generally to the construction of arrows, and more particularly concerns the facilitation of arrow penetration into targets, and removal from targets.
Many arrows are typically constructed to have guidance blades or vanes at the rearward end, and cutting blades at the forward end of the arrow shafts. A problem then develops as regards arrow penetration into and removal from targets, namely, that the forward blades resist such penetration and withdrawal. One method of approaching this problem was to form the forward vanes of metal, with razor sharp edges; however, such arrows were then difficult to handle, and the problem of blade withdrawal from penetrated targets remained. Therefore, arrows were constructed to be disassembled at the target location, to enable their withdrawal; however this is a time-consuming activity.